


Please

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Beauty, Captain Book, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hooked Beauty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, major D/s vibes, still don't know wtf their ship name is but it's AU Belle/Hook okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Killian, please-" She's near to begging now, voice a little breathless as she bites down on her bottom lip and sucks it between her teeth."Good girls eat breakfast first." He says before he starts again, this time beginning his slow path of butterfly kisses at her feet to really draw things out.Killian, Belle, and shameless Kinktober indulgences.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteraryBeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryBeauty/gifts).



> Some hella AU Captain Beauty smut written for Kinktober 2018, using prompts: Daddy, overstimulation, and toys.
> 
> As for the rest, all you needa know is they've been married like seven years, there's lots of swearing, and major D/s vibes.
> 
> So basically this fic is v much not for kiddos.
> 
> Dedicated to Jojo with love, and all the sunglasses emojis.
> 
> (I didn't mean for it to be this long, why is it this long?)

* * *

Killian wakes before his wife and leaves their bed as quietly as possible in an effort not to stir her, smiling some when Belle seems to hear him anyway and whines in her sleep at his sudden absence.

It's all for good reason though - he's halfway through making them breakfast and already has quite a few birthday presents at the ready when he hears her get up.

"Wonder why my alarm didn't go off this morning," Belle muses when she returns from the bathroom and hugs him from behind, with her arms snug around his waist and her chest flush against his back.

He leans into the touch and plays along, smile in his voice when he offers, "Mm, Idunno, perhaps it's malfunctioning again. I could always get you a new one."

"You _could_ , yes, but I just don't understand why this keeps happening."

Both of them, of course, know exactly why her alarm doesn't go off on Saturday and Sunday mornings - because he turns it off and lets her sleep in well past what she'd normally allow herself, sometimes until long into the afternoon.

"I'm not quite sure, love." He's trying hard to sound like it and doing an utterly shit job of it.

"Is that so?" Her hands begin wandering over his hips and so too does his attention.

"Mm, it is indeed." 

It's long after sunrise now but the sky's still light outside, not yet the deep blue of the afternoon. People are walking about town, probably shuffling on over to Granny's for coffee and something to eat.

A few cars roll on past the loft and the sound carries through the open window, along with the low chatter of intelligible conversations from passerby. And like every day in town, the smell of the sea lingers in the air even from a good mile away.

But he's not thinking of any of that once Belle's fingers dip into the waistband of his pajama bottoms and linger there a long moment.

Killian finds he has to concentrate particularly hard on not burning the last batch of pancakes when she runs her fingers over his crotch and starts stroking him through his underwear.

"Love, that's-" He sucks in a sharp breath when she tugs on him exactly the way he likes, already half-hard under her touch.

"All you're getting," She teases at his ear before making off with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

" _Woman_."

She giggles at his misfortune and gets back into bed, sitting atop the comforter with her plate nestled in her lap. Sunlight streams through the window and spills over her messy bedhead and mismatched pajamas, lingers long in her eyes when she grins at him. 

And he knows it's such a cliche to think his wife's so bloody gorgeous when she's sat there in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of her favorite sleep shorts, but it's _true, dammit._ The fact that she's a complete and total tease and riles him up on purpose only adds to the gorgeous factor, as far as he's concerned.

So to think that he only burns a single pancake after all her teasing from halfway across the room is actually pretty impressive, all things considered.

Once he's done in the kitchen, he makes his way over to their bed and joins her there - purposefully settling his head between her legs and flashing her his most innocent grin. Which, him being him, isn't really all that innocent at all.

Morning sunlight glimmers in his eyes as he meets her gaze and holds it, kissing up and up and up her bare leg until he gets to the hem of her sleep shorts and starts over again. He takes his time, pressing soft, lingering kisses to her skin and occasionally using his teeth and tongue. She's warm against his mouth and presses against his teeth whenever he nips and sucks at her.

"Mm, like that?"

" _Just_ like that."

On the fourth go-around, a moan falls from Belle's lips as she parts her legs for him, breakfast completely forgotten. His gaze on her is scorching the whole while, all heat and intensity as he teases and teases.

"Killian, please-" She's near to begging now, voice a little breathless as she bites down on her bottom lip and sucks it between her teeth.

"Good girls eat breakfast first." He says before he starts again, this time beginning his slow path of butterfly kisses at her feet to really draw things out. Every pretty little noise he draws from her throat only urges him on further, his erection full and obvious now.

He makes it to just below her knee this time before she whimpers and guides him between her thighs. "Please, I need-"

He licks at the growing wet spot staining her sleep shorts once, twice, before pulling away some and instructing, "Eat."

She lifts her hips at the touch of his tongue before he retreats and he can feel his own arousal spike in response.

But he still can't help but smile when Belle offers him her fork, feeding him a few bites of her pancakes so he isn't completely starved himself. The warm chocolate chips melt on his tongue and he may or may not let out a low hum of pleasure - this world's sugar is definitely one of his guilty pleasures.

When she's finished eating and has put her plate aside, he sits up to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Though it starts out soft and even sweet, it only stays that way for maaaybe three seconds before things get messy, heated. (She started this whole thing, dammit.)

The minute she tugs hard at his hair and growls against his lips, he knows he's absolutely done for. He'd been trying to go for some minor Daddy vibes before to entice her into eating breakfast, but having her take control from him so completely and fully will never stop being hot as all fucking hell. It sends him straight into subspace every damn time, and now's no exception to the rule.

She bites down _hard_ on his bottom lip and he moans at the taste of blood on the tip of his tongue, sudden, metallic and warm.

" _Fuck_ , yes..." He murmurs against her mouth as they catch their breath together, and after a few long moments she finally guides his head exactly where she wants him. Needs him.

Killian's so down for having desperate, almost violently-needy sex with his wife right now, but they've learned that that's often how Lacey ends up making an appearance. And when she's present, Belle usually isn't - mearning that the whole thing can feel more like a hazy, dreamlike memory for her rather than the mindblowing, incredible experience it is for him.

"I'll go slow, yeah?" He reassures, nuzzling his nose against the soft, smooth skin of her thigh before helping her out of her shorts. She has to do a little shimmy to get them off completely and he laughs, loud and full, at the performance and so does she. How she can go from being so incredibly sexy to downright adorable and then back again in a matter of seconds, he has no idea. But he isn't complaining in the slightest.

Once they've got her shorts out of the way, he sets to task on her underwear and starts licking and sucking at her through the thin lace fabric.

"Has anyone ever well and truly worshipped you? Told you how magnificent you are, how lovely, how delicious-"

That last bit is punctuated with a slow, slow lap of his tongue and he moans at the feel and taste of her - it's subtler through her underwear, but still there. "Christ, Belle, I could eat you out all day, you taste so fucking good."

The lilt in his voice is more pronounced now, accent deepening as his arousal does the same. "I want to worship at your feet and give you anything you desire. Name it and it's yours."

Belle wraps her legs around his shoulders and pushes his head down with firm pressure from her feet. "Mm, no talking. Keep worshipping."

Now that, that he can do. He starts tonguing her through her underwear again, building her up and up until she squirms against his mouth and lets out a string of curses.

"Fuck, _please_. Please, I need your-"

He smirks up at her, her juices still on his lips, and tilts his head to the side as if to ask, "Need what, hm?"

"I need them off. *Now*."

So off they go, discarded along with her shorts at the foot of the bed before he gets back to work. Tonguing, lapping and sucking at her. She's absolutely soaked and the knowledge that _he_ got her there is such a turn on.

He knows she's close when she pulls hard on his hair again and holds him tight to her, yells, "Oh, don't stop!"

If anything, he increases his efforts and adds a finger into the mix. She joins him, mouth falling open in a wordless moan as both of them rub furiously at her clit.

"Yes, _yes_!" She thrusts against his mouth once or twice before she floods him with her cum, crying out for him as her orgasm hits and she ruts almostly violently against his nose and mouth.

Normally, he'd give her a few minutes to bask in her afterglow before starting up round two, but he's in a particularly devious mood today.

So he leans up to kiss her, taste of her still on his lips and tongue as her guides a toy inside her slick entrance. She groans at the heedy taste of herself and pulls him in close by the shirt. His pajama bottoms have somehow gotten even tighter in the last three minutes, but the friction feels _good_. She reaches into the waistband to try and stroke him off as a thank you, but he'll have none of it.

Today is about her.

So he pulls away and raises a brow at her, asking for permission to speak lest he break the rules she's set. Only when she nods her head in acquiesce does he run a hand down her cheek and murmur, "We have time for that later. This morning - and I imagine well into this afternoon, if that last session was any indication-"

She giggles at that and he finishes, "Is all about you, my little librarian."

He boops her on the nose and catches her bottom lip between his teeth when she starts to protest. "Love, I promise you. We can have any and all kinds of filthy sex later. For now, this is all about _your_ pleasure and what _you_ want."

She tugs on his cock anyway and his traitorous hips jerk forward of their own accord. "What if I want this?"

"Mm, you'll have to ask for it then."

"Yeah?"

"Or beg. I'll let you decide."

She thinks about it a moment and kisses him again, just to hear what it does to him when they can both still taste her. The vibrator's on a medium setting between her legs and she lets out little noises here and there as the toy begins to work it's magic. (He'd literally enchanted it with a spell he'd learned as the Dark One all those years ago, though it hadn't originally been created for quite the same purpose. Oh well, this is a much better one as far as he's concerned.)

When they part, Belle gives him an almost bashful smile and asks, "Can you do that thing again? Where you kissed up my legs until you got to my..."

"Cunt?" He supplies, voice like liquid honey, and she lets out a whimper of pleasure at the sound alone.

"Yeah. Yeah, that." Though he's content that Lacey isn't going to make an appearance this time since they'd gone slow, he still wants to hear his little librarian say the word. He likes when she's vulgar, when she loses the ability to articulate exactly what she's feeling and just straight up swears for him instead.

"Only if you'll say it. I know you can, pet." He trails a damp finger between her breasts and her mouth falls open when she realizes where the wetness is from.

"Can you do that thing where you kissed up my legs until you got to my cunt, and then just-" She sucks in a breath as his finger moves lower, and lower, and lower.

"And then just what, baby girl?"

"Oh, _fuck_ , and then just devour me. I want to- I want to..."

He kisses her open palm and sucks one of her fingers into his mouth a moment before pulling away. "What do you want, kitten? Go on, it's okay."

They may have been married for a few years now but sometimes, she gets bogged down in memories of her past and all those nonsense ideas of how a woman _should_ act during sex.

So he waits patiently for her answer, knowing that sometimes it takes her a moment to shut out all the nonsense and get to what she really wants to tell him. But he's surely not expecting her to say,

"I want to fuck your face, Killian."

And _that_ goes straight to his cock. He lets out an embarrassing noise as a bit of pre-cum leaks out from the tip of his length, warm and sudden.

Now it's Belle's turn to urge him on. "Know what? Turn the vibrator up while you're at it. Until it almost hurts."

He does. Her lips part as the toy takes over, face contorting in pleasure like she's about to cum. _He_ could just watching her.

And he groans again when she yanks on him, his cock becoming almost painfully hard. "Ahh, fuck, Belle, if you keep doing that-"

She ignores his warning and says, grinning and mock-thoughtful, "Or maybe even two. Could you still fit inside me then? I want you to overstimulate me again and again until I cum all over you."

"I can do that, love, but if you don't stop, I'm going to-" He struggles to form complete thoughts, the familiar feel of her hand on him is so good.

And she just grins at him, gaze wicked and knowing, and says, "Oh, I know. I want you to."

As if it wasn't hard enough to keep himself somewhat reigned in, his wife makes it all the more difficult when she ruts against the vibrator inside her and then sinks down onto her knees in front of him. His cock twitches at the sight and he can feel his release building before she even takes him into her mouth.

"No protests on this. It's my birthday and I want you to enjoy yourself too."

Before she wraps her lips around him, she gives him one last dark, heedy look and murmurs, "Actually, Mistress _orders_ you to enjoy yourself. Or you'll just have to be punished, you understand?"

His eyes slip closed as a single noise of pleasure escapes him at the command. "Yes, Mistress. What else would you have me do?"

"Hmm..." She teases his length with her tongue for a long moment, waiting to hear the ~magic word~ before she graces his question with an answer. 

"I- please." He has to work for everything he gets when she plays Mistress and he, her pet, but the end results more than make up for the added effort.

"I want you in full on pirate wear - the Red Vest of Sex included, of course."

She grins up at him and he laughs, can't help it. It'd become a bit of a joke between them over the years, but she really has grown quite fond of that particular vest on him. And he, the reactions it frequently illicited in her.

"I want you to hold my hands above my head and take what you want from me. I want-" She sucks on him good and hard, taking in as much of him as she can and moaning when he thrusts himself deep inside her mouth.

"Mm, you like that, Captain?" In keeping with her no talking rule, he thrusts against her mouth once more in response and she continues on with the fantasy, alternating between describing it and getting them both off.

When he does cum some minutes later, it's with a shouted, "Oh fuck, Belle! _Fuck_!" as he releases into her warm and wet mouth, drenching her tongue with his seed. Usually one to pull away about now, she does nothing of the sort this morning and actually works double-time at pleasuring him. On _her_ birthday.

He rides out his orgasm against her mouth with his hook embedded tight in her hair. She, for her part, doesn't seem to mind - but that might be because the vibrator's got her going a bit cross-eyed.

When Killian finally stills, it's her turn to lean up to kiss him. She shares his seed with him soon into the kiss and then swallows the low, hungry noise that leaves his lips in response. He tastes like salt and something he can't name, but he wants to chase the feeling it stirs in him. Wants more - of her, of this, of them. 

She runs her tongue over his teeth, one of her tells that they aren't done yet, and a full body shiver overtakes him.

"Christ, what've I done lately to deserve all of that, love?" He asks some time later once they've pulled away from each other.

She laughs and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips (and she totally has sex hair now), then says, "Mm, you made breakfast."

They pick out a second toy together and laugh when the first one falls out of her. She makes some readjustments and he helps ("you're so bloody soaked, love" "oh hush, you" and "mm, gonna make me?" may be exchanged while doing so), then the two of them get back into bed and pick up where they left off.

It's not long before he's the one begging, "Please, Mistress," as they start up a slow rhythm once more, thrusting against each other with barely reigned-in control.

A desperate noise leaves him as he watches his cock slide back and forth over her soaked folds but not yet enter. He needs her permission for that, needs her command.

"What do you need from your Mistress, pet?" Belle's voice is low and breathless as she watches them, too, utterly transfixed when he secures the nipple clamps onto her. They haven't used them in a long time, so it'll be fun to get reacquainted.

"I've been an awfully bad pet, Mistress. I came in your mouth when I wasn't supposed to, and I think I deserved to be punished."

"I think you're right." And then she's thrusting wildly over his cock as she rubs furiously at her clit.

"So if you move another muscle without Mistress telling you to, I won't allow you to spill another drop of your seed today. Is that understood?"

He shudders at the hard, commanding edge in her voice and manages to get out a strained, "Yes, Mistress."

"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

So she's going to play this game, huh?

The bedroom window's open to the street below and anyone could hear them. They have before, after all, but the thought urges him on rather than deters him. 

"Yes, Mistress!" He says again but louder this time, stroking at one of his own nipples when she strains against the clamps on hers. 

Her gaze stays trained on his own as she guides his cock inside her waiting entrance. Both of them cry out at the much needed friction as they start to move in time with each other.

Sweat beads down her chest as she fucks him, rivets of it collecting in the valley between her breasts and then running down her stomach in long, slow trails. The moment he does as she asks and effectively breaks the rules, she bears down on him completely and takes every inch of him inside of her as punishment, hard, rough and sudden.

Then rears back only to do it again, and again, and again, using his body for her own pleasure and never once letting up. "Under no circumstances are you to cum, you hear me? I don't want to feel a single drop leak from your stupid cock unless I say so."

The insult is so unexpected that it goes straight to his cock, a flash of white-hot heat pooling in his stomach before seeping into his length. "Oh, _yes_ , yes, I understand, Mistress!"

He doesn't particularly care how loud he is now. And it isn't like people _haven't_ heard them over the years anyway.

She pins his hands high above his head and takes and takes and takes, and his head swims with arousal. "Use me, Mistress. Do whatever you want for as long as you want, I-"

His breath hitches on a desperate moan as the remnants of his control begins to unravel, and her answering cries are soon to follow.

"You're _mine_ , you hear? Mine. And I'll use you any way I fucking like because it's my birthday and I'm making you my present. I'm going to use you and your stupid cock all fucking day. Is that what you want, pet?"

He chokes on words, eyelids fluttering as his orgasm builds and he's lost to pleasure, need and desire like he's never known before. Because _yes_ , it's what he wants, it's what he's wanted for ages and ages, but he'd not thought to voice it because he knew it'd sound wrong outside the heat of the moment.

But now they're in the moment and the taste and feel and _sound_ of her (Jesus the sound of her) as she uses him, fucks him, is more than enough to have him explode. But he can't get there that fast - wouldn't be fair to her, though it'd certainly say a lot about the effect she still has on him after some seven years of marriage.

"Answer me!" She takes his face in her hand and digs her nails into his jaw, hard enough that it'll undoubtedly leave little half-moon imprints behind. 

That coupled with the ice in her pretty blue-eyed stare is enough to have him begging.

"Yes, Mistress, yes! _Please_ use me, please, I'm yours and I fucking love this, I love you-"

He's breathless and flushed beneath her as she rides him, her thrusts growing harder and more erratic as they barrel towards release together. She shifts over top him and the new angle allows them both to feel the deep rumblings of her vibrator. His eyes are drawn to her breasts as they bounce up and down with every rut of their hips.

Then he looks to her expression and she's so far gone, just so full of lust and need and _love_ for him. The look alone is enough to undo him. "Christ, I love you, I love you, I love you-"

His words blend together with her own desperate murmurs of, "Oh my God, oh my God, I love you, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking-"

And then the world slows down, the moment snapping sharply into focus as she cums over him with a high-pitched sob and he releases his hot seed within her. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , _Killian_!"

"Uuugh, _Belle_!"

Her cum coats his cock as she rides it out against him, all high-pitched noises and desperation. And he matches her pace as best he can, capturing her lips in a kiss and swallowing every beautiful, broken noise she makes. Though she soon slows her movements once she's come down from her high, he's quick to work her right back up to orgasm again and again - not stopping until she's a quivering sweaty mess atop him and their cum literally leaks out of her.

It's a few minutes more before either of them speak (before either of them can), sweat cooling on their skin as he runs his hand up and down her arm.

"That was-" She starts, but laughs against his neck when she can't seem to find the right words. His brain is kind of mush at the moment and he'd only cum twice, so he can't imagine what she must be feeling after that little marathon.

"Mmm, it was." He agrees, pressing a kiss to her hair as she curls up against his chest and makes herself comfy. Their heartbeats begin to slow as they lay together, one of her legs between both of his as they catch their breath.

"I didn't mean to call you stupid earlier or make you sound like a plaything, it was awful of me and I feel really bad about it but-" Belle says then, guilt seeping into her tone.

"Nono, it was okay, love. Really, I knew you'd not meant it." Killian presses a kiss to the back of her hand to try and reassure her, his gaze soft and open.

"No, I-" She looks up at him and bites her lip, looking more like a nervous schoolgirl about to tell the teacher something embarrassing rather than the alluring dominatrix she'd seemed to channel just minutes earlier.

"I liked it. A lot, actually."

He strokes her damp hair back out of her face and tucks it back behind her ear, slow smile spreading across his lips as he unfastens the nipple clamps she's still wearing. "I did too, love."

Nuzzling her nose with his, Belle blushes and asks, "Do you...do you want me to do it again sometime, or?"

"I think I'd like that, yeah. But in the meantime..." He starts up a slow rhythm again, groaning in pleasure when the vibrator from earlier slips out of Belle's soaked cunt and settles against his cock instead.

"In the meantime?" She echoes, grinning right back as she begins to match the pace he sets.

"Happy birthday, my little librarian." He kisses her again and again, on her nose, her cheeks, her lips, and anywhere else he can reach. That gets a proper giggle out of her, which soon turns into a breathless little moan as their hips come together and the toy once again works its magic between them.

"Mm, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend it, Captain." Belle smiles against his lips and gives him a sweet, slow kiss before they pick up where they'd left off.

And yes, they do eventually break for food and a shower. As for her presents, well - she proclaims that she loves them, sniffles a bit, and then curls up in her favorite chair by the window to set up her eReader.

"I, ah...may have selected a few titles already."

"Killian French-Jones. You did not."

He had. They probably aren't what she's expecting - they're not _all_ smut, thank you very much. He has a little more class than that. Sometimes. On occasion. Rarely.

But whatever, it doesn't matter, because she still smiles at him like he's the best gift anyone could've ever given her. What an absolute nerd. (It's true, though.)

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still planning on writing alll the Captain Beauty fics, still trying to get the hang of pwp ish, and still forever hating that these two could've been endgame instead of twue luv Rumbelle and CS.
> 
> Alexa, play We Could've Had It All by Adele~


End file.
